


Jarod - Complete PEZopedia

by KiannaKitter



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: Just a fan video with Jarod and his PEZ candy obsession. He's in serious need of a Pezervention.
Kudos: 1





	Jarod - Complete PEZopedia




End file.
